Undressed
by Megan13
Summary: “If you ask Evans to marry you then you’ll never get to have sex with another woman ever again,” Sirius said. Ever. Oneshot!


**A/N: Just some random little story that wouldn't get out of my head until I did something about it. Please review! PLEASE! **

**Disclaimer: Come on people, we know they're not mine.**

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"You can't be serious," Sirius scoffed. He poured himself another cup of tea at the breakfast table and took a sip. After sweetening it to his taste, he sat back in the chair and glared at James. "You're not really going to ask her to marry you, are you?"

"Well of course I am," James said and put his newspaper down. "We've been together for four years now. It's about time don't you think?"

"Think about it mate. You've been with Evans for four years now." He raised his eyebrows. "Just Evans. For four years. And unless you've left something out, I'm pretty damn sure you haven't been with any other woman... Ever."

"So?" James shrugged. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You can't honestly sit there and tell me you've never fantasized about being with another woman?" Sirius asked incredulously. "I mean, I seem to remember you calling out my cousin's name in your sleep on many, many, many," James glared at him, "many, occasions."

"I'm not fantasy challenged, Padfoot," James snapped. "Of course I fantasize about other women."

"If you ask Evans to marry you then you'll never get to have sex with another woman ever again," Sirius said. He took another sip of his tea and added for effect, "_Ever_."

James snapped open his newspaper and said, "I don't need any other women."

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

However, as James lay in his bed that night with his arms around the woman he wanted to marry, he couldn't get what Sirius had said out of his head. It was true after all. Lily was the only woman he'd ever been with and before her he was too busy chasing after her to have time for anyone else. If he married Lily he'd never, ever have sex with another woman for the rest of his life.

The thought scared the shit out of him.

What if she stopped having sex with him the minute they were married? It wasn't impossible after all. Sirius always said that the moment his mother had given birth to an heir and a spare she'd never shared his father's bed ever again. And hadn't his own father said that it was miracle he was even conceived at all with the next to nothing sex his parents had?

No, no. That couldn't be right. Just look at the Weasleys for Gods sake. They already had two children with one on the way. And Frank always talked about how great and plentiful the sex was with Alice after they'd married the year before and he'd only ever been with her. Or had he?

_James, you're being stupid_, he thought to himself. _Lily would never stop having sex with you just because you got married and you can't miss what you've never had._

Or would she? And could he?

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

James wasn't about to take that chance.

"I need to talk to you," James whispered to Sirius the next morning.

Sirius looked confused. "Why are you whispering?"

James looked around and jerked his head in the direction of Sirius' room. "I can't talk out here. It's too open. Anyone could hear."

Sirius frowned, but grabbed his cup of coffee and followed James into his bedroom. He shut the door and asked, "What the bloody hell is your problem?"

"I need to talk to you," James whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Sirius whispered back.

James used his thumb to point at the closed door. "Lily's still here. She can't hear what I have to say."

"Why don't you just cast a privacy spell?"

"Because I've left my wand in my room," James snapped. "Look, I need to talk to you."

"Have you gotten Evans pregnant?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"No." James glared at his friend and roommate. "It's about what we talked about yesterday morning."

Sirius' eyebrows shot straight up. "Oh?"

"I need a girl," James said quickly. "Just a girl that I can do my business with and then it'll be over. No strings attached, you know?"

"Sure." Sirius nodded. "What brought this on? Yesterday you were the poster-boy for monogamy and now you're trying to get me to find you a girl to fuck and be done with."

"I was lying in bed last night thinking, you know?" James bit his lip. "And I couldn't help but think, can I really live with myself if I never have sex with someone other than Lily? I don't think I can Padfoot. I need to see what I'm missing."

Sirius, looking as impressed with James as he ever had before, said, "Well then my friend; lets go find you a good screw."

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"That one?" Sirius asked, pointing to probably the seventieth girl that walked into the pub. "She's cute."

"Cute, yes," James said. He shook his head. "But I want someone drop dead gorgeous, you know?"

"I highly doubt a drop dead gorgeous woman is just going to have sex with someone like you with no strings attached. That one's hot." Sirius pointed out another girl.

"The one with the red skirt?" James asked. "You've pointed her out three times already."

Sirius rolled his eyes and pushed away from the table. "I'm going to take a piss. When I get back you'd better already be in bed fucking someone."

James glared at Sirius' back as he threaded his way through the crush of people on his way to the bathroom. James sighed and was just about to give up when he noticed Sirius nod at some girl just before he disappeared into the bathroom. James' interest was piqued. Not only did Sirius know this girl, but she really was one of the most gorgeous women he'd ever seen.

He watched as she made her way to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. She tossed her long, golden hair over her shoulder and gestured for the bartender. James was up and moving before he even knew what he was doing. He sidled up to her just as her drink was delivered and threw a few coins on the counter.

"I can pay for my own drink," the woman said. "But thank you."

James shrugged. "You here with anyone?"

She shook her head. "No. I was supposed to meet a friend, but they cancelled."

"Who would cancel on someone like you?" James asked. "They must be crazy."

"I always thought he was a bit insane," she chuckled and patted the stool next to her. "Have a seat..."

The named popped out before he could stop. "Sirius."

The woman smiled up at him, her grey eyes sparkling. There was something oddly familiar about those eyes, but it was dark and he couldn't really see that well. Instead, James just shrugged and planted himself on the seat beside her. He didn't even notice Sirius slip out the door with a conspiratory smirk on his face.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ------ ------

A few hours later found James and the woman from the bar bursting through the front door of his house. They were firmly attached at the lips as they passed through the living room and into James' bedroom. They didn't even notice Sirius look up from the couch and frown angrily.

Once James and the woman had pushed their way into his bedroom she pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. James' t-shirt was off within seconds and hers was gone only a few moments later. He moaned as she nibbled on his bottom lip. James ran his hands up her thigh and under her skirt. She was tugging at the zipper on his jeans when James suddenly withdrew his hand and froze.

"I can't do this," he said quickly. "You're a very nice girl and everything... Fucking gorgeous really. But I can't do this. See I'm going to ask my girlfriend to marry me in a few days and I just..."

The woman smiled and stood up slowly. "You're a good guy James Potter. Evans is incredibly lucky to have you."

James' jaw dropped. "How did you..."

But she had already disappeared.

----- ----- ------ ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- -----

James rolled over the next morning and groaned. His head was pounding and his mouth felt like cotton. All he could think of was how good water would taste. Well, that and the fact that he'd had a beautiful woman ready and willing in his bed last night and he'd completely fucked it up.

But he just couldn't do that to Lily.

After a few seconds, James finally got up the energy to wander into the kitchen. He stopped dead at the threshold and stared open-mouthed at the scene in front of him. There was the girl from last night sitting at his breakfast table laughing at something his roommate had just said.

James cleared his throat and they looked up.

"Oh, hello James," Sirius said with a grin. "Beautiful day. I do believe you've met my cousin Narcissa?"

"Yes, yes I do believe I have," James said very, very slowly. He mentally slapped himself. "Morning."

"Morning Potter," Narcissa said and inclined her head. She stood up and stretched. "I was actually just getting ready to leave. My husband will be wondering what I've been up to."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
